theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic's Rebirth
Gallery Sonic Rebirth beginning.png Tombstone 1.png Digging up the grave.png Sonic right after he's brought back to life.png Transcript * (Sonic is now back in the skies of heaven with Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Ty, Bubsy, Croc and Alex Kidd.) * God: "Sonic, I certainly understand that things didn't go exactly the way you wanted them to be." * Sonic: "I know, but when I was sent down from here to there, I noticed a newspaper headline that my worst enemy, Dr. Eggman is now deceased due to hanging himself to death." *Bubsy: "So, Sonic, what do you think's been going on around here back on earth in Mobius recently?" *Sonic: "Well, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Big, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Gamma, Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Lindsey, Nelson, Helen, Danny and Frances have been thinking a lot about me, I just wonder how they're doing." *Crash Bandicoot: "Yeah, Sonic, we know," *Spyro: "so do I." *Ty: "I agree with all of you here." *Croc: "I just hope they're doing alright." *Alex Kidd: "I wonder what they're up to right now." *(Meanwhile back on earth in Mobius in the late Sonic's apartment, there's a photograph of Sonic hanging right on the living room walls and Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream (with Cheese), Big (with Froggy), Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Gamma, Chris, Chuck, Lindsey, Nelson Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Mr. Stewart, Helen, Danny and Frances are sitting right on the living room armchairs and sofa.) *Tails: "Man, it's been three years ever since that incident in the hospital that one evening." *Knuckles: "We know, Tails, it's also been three years ever since Sonic passed away from his injuries in the hospital as well." *Amy: "I know we all miss him more than anything, man, Vector, Big, Cream and Cheese cried and wept for the very first time." *Blaze: "I just wish there were some ways to bring him back to life." *Cream: "So do we." *Shadow: "Wait, I got it." *Silver: "What is it, Shadow?" *Shadow: "We can go right down to the cemetery graveyard and take turns digging Sonic's light blue casket outta the grave pit and bring Sonic back to life with the electro-life preserver that Tails had just finished inventing." *Vector: "Hey, what a good idea, Shadow," *Charmy: "let's do it!" *Espio: "Right on, let's go." *(The 14 Freedom Fighters, Chris, Chuck, Lindsey, Nelson Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Mr. Stewart, Helen, Danny and Frances walk around on their way to the cemetery graveyard and they stop right by Sonic's grave.) *Chris Thorndyke: "Okay, you guys, we know exactly what to do here." *(The 14 Freedom Fighters, Chris, Chuck, Lindsey, Nelson Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Mr. Stewart, Helen, Danny and Frances are take turns digging up Sonic's grave and Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Silver and Shadow take Sonic's closed light blue casket outta the grave pit and open it up and pull Sonic's motionless body out of it and carry Sonic's motionless body right back over to the apartment and lay it right on the operating table and Chuck Thorndyke is about to use the electro-life preserver.) *Chuck Thorndyke: "Stand back, you guys, this could get super dangerous." *(The 14 Freedom Fighters, Chris, Lindsey, Nelson Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Mr. Stewart, Helen, Danny and Frances back away and Chuck Thorndyke pulls down the lever and zaps Sonic's motionless body and everybody is staring in surprise and excitement.) *(Just then, they all look around to see Sonic slowly opening his eyes.) *Sonic (off screen): "Huh, what? what just happened here?" *(Sonic is now sitting up and is now brought back to life.) *Tails: "Sonic?" *Knuckles: "is that really you?" *Cream: "did the electro-life preserver really work?" *Sonic: "It sure did, and thanks to you guys, I was deceased and in the skies of heaven with Ty, Bubsy, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Croc and Alex Kidd, I thought I was really gonna be gone for good, but thank goodness I wasn't." *(Cut to the super villains' lair...........) *(Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, Cubot, Mephiles and Infinite are planning on shocking Dr. Eggman back to life with the phoenix down potion.) *Orbot: "Well, since they brought Sonic back to life," *Cubot: "we can bring our boss back to life as well." Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall - Sonic/Silver * Stephen J. Pena - God/Spyro/Cubot * Tommy Evans - Ty/Crash/Billy/Croc/Alex Kidd * Samuel Meza - Bubsy/E-123 Omega/E-102 Gamma * Matthew Euston - Knuckles the Echidna/Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile/Chuck Thorndyke * Ninti Chance - Amy/Tails/Charmy/Cream/Cheese/Chris Thorndyke * Krystal Hall - Blaze/Rouge * Ian Pabito - Shadow the Hedgehog/Orbot Category:Rebirth Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Character Rebirth Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Antoons video clips